Letting You Go
by Little Miss Diva 152
Summary: The Teen Titans have changed a lot in the two years past their formation. A smaller team called The Storm Chasers is on the verge of a major crisis, and they need assistance fast. Will the Titans aid their fellow heroes, or will they leave them in the dust? Rewrite of 'Seven'; accepting NEW OC'S from site users only. Repeat entries will be reported for spamming.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Tampons, Pranks, and Cliffs  
*Machina's Flashback*  
"Terra, I have to talk to you in private." Machina admitted nervously.  
"Umm, okay." Terra laughed uneasily and followed him outside of the lodge. "What's up Machina?" She asked after closing the door. She glanced at the small wooden house and wondered if anyone would ever join their small team of heroes, which they called The Storm Chasers for no apparent reason, but she hadn't told the others of her decision yet.  
Machina was unsure how to tell her. In his head he had one hundred thousand million redos, but in reality he had only one chance.  
"I-I love you," he admitted.  
"Do you, r-really mean that?" Tears gathered in her eyes.  
"With all my heart. I understand that you and BB are happy together, and I respect that. I just, I thought you should know."  
"BB's never said that to me before." Terra whispered, her voice as soft as a butterfly's wings fluttering in the wind.  
"I'm sorry." Machina smiled apologetically. "Maybe you just need to tell him first."  
"I don't think it's working out between us anymore. I can see he likes Raven a lot, more than me."  
"Don't let me come between your relationship, Terra Kristal Violet. As long as you are happy, I'll manage."  
"How did you know my middle name?"  
"I know everyone's middle name. Slade's is Alexander."  
"OMG! What's Beast Boy's?!"  
"His full name is Garfield Logan."  
"Cool. What's your middle name?"  
"Don't got one. It's just Machina."  
"TYLER GARRET!" Jaydra screamed from the window above. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY GIRL STUFF?!"  
"I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR FUCKING TAMPONS FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD!"  
Terra snickered.  
"Then where did they go?" Jaydra demanded.  
"You probably flooded them all." Machina shrugged.  
"Eww." Terra scrunched up her face.  
"I've only used like eight of them!"  
Jaydra protested.  
"There are two other girls in this house."  
"I put my name on those!"  
"Gosh Jade, they're tampons, not a fricking calculus paper! Just use some of someone else's."  
"Fuck you." Jaydra sighed with exasperation and slammed the window shut. She threw herself on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. All of her tampons were taped up on it, hanging by their strings.  
"TYLER GARRET GET YOUR ASS UP HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Machina ran into Jaydra's room. "What?!"  
"Look. Up."  
Tyler snickered. "Beast Boy, what did you do?!"  
Beast Boy came in from the hallway. "Umm, what does it look like?! I taped her tampons to the ceiling! DUH!"  
*End of Flashback*  
The sky was a rust colored orange, with small pieces of grey clouds scattered across it. Rain fell out of thin air, giving the surrounding area an eerie look.  
Machina and Jaydra were out looking for Terra, but in the six hours they had been out nothing had come up. Machina had his Eminem album on replay, blasting through his eardrums violently. Every now and then he would try to rap along with it, but he usually just made annoying noises in a rhythmic pattern to piss Jaydra off.  
"Ba da da Ba da da Ba da da Ba da da Ba da da SKADOW!"  
"Would you please shut up with your stupid rapping? It doesn't even sound like any of that crap leaking through your earbuds!"  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL IT?!"  
"You heard what I said."  
"You don't deserve to hear this." He glared at her harshly and turned his earbuds down.  
"I see the two of you are getting along quite well."  
Machina whirled around to face who was behind them.  
"Slade," he hissed. "Put the girl down."  
"I don't have to listen to you," Slade stated. "She's MY daughter."  
"A man like you doesn't deserve to be a father!"  
"Sometimes we get more than we deserve out of life, Machina."  
"Put the girl down." Machina bashed his teeth and curled his fist.  
"Fine." Slade threw the girl off to the side like a piece of unwanted material.  
The girl blinked her storm grey eyes and came to life like a marrionette being commanded by it's strings. She threw her blonde hair out of her face and turned toward her father. She glared at him hatefully, and if looks could kill a man, Slade would be long gone.  
Slade laughed darkly, his voice smooth and bitter. "You are very foolish Alissa. You can't possibly hope to stop me."  
"I can try."  
"No, my dear. You really can't."  
Machina and Jaydra stood frozen on the cliff a few feet away, afraid to do or say anything that might endanger the child's safety. Machina put his arm around Jaydra's small shoulders, comforting himself more than her.  
Jaydra smiled kindly at him and turned to watch.  
Slade's fist crashed violently into the young girl's fragile face, sending her skidding across the rocky ground towards the cliff's edge.  
Alissa tried to stop herself, with no avail. Her boots skidded violently against the hard rocky ground as she neared the edge of the cliff. She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see her demise. She squeezed them harder as she began to fall into the crevice, then opened them suddenly.  
A hand interlocked with her own, and she looked up into the eyes of a teenage boy, Machina. Her small body hung over the edge of the crevice in the Earth, awaiting her inevitable doom. She looked into his eyes for a moment, then uncurled her fingers from his hand.  
Letting herself fall, she closed her eyes. The sensation of the air rushing around her calmed her, bracing herself for the rough landing.  
"Why would she do that?!" Machina screamed.  
Slade chuckled darkly. "You may never know, just like you will never know where I've put your precious Terra."  
"YOU LET HER GO!" I pulled out my arrows and bow and aimed one at his skull.  
"As if your flimsy little arrows could hurt me." He rolled his one exposed eye.  
"You BITCH!"  
"Now now there, be careful. We don't want to use bad words."  
"I WILL FIND YOU! MARK MY WORDS!"  
"Oh my. How frightening."  
Machina ran after Slade, but after awhile he disappeared, and Machina was forced to give up.  
"I will not stop until I find Terra. I'll bring her back safe." He sat down on a cluster of rocks and let his tears fall, no longer caring if Jaydra thought he was a baby.  
"It'll be okay." Jaydra smiled comfortingly. "We'll get him."  
"What if the titans get him first? What if Terra goes back with them and leaves us in the dust?"  
"She won't, trust me. Come on, let's get going. BB and Elizabeth are back at the lodge, and Mazie and Keith should be joining us soon."  
"Alright." Machina agreed. He stood up and followed Jaydra on the three mile walk back to the team's lodge.  
"We should call our team the "Slade's Ass-Kickers," he suggested sarcastically.  
"Or the Machina's Ass-Kickers," Jaydra fired back.  
"I am so tempted to make a remark about that tampon incident."  
"Don't you dare. That wasn't funny."  
"Not to you."  
"I woke up with one of those in my mouth because it fell off the ceiling!"  
"At least it wasn't used."  
"We have GOT to get him back for this."  
"Oh trust me, we will."


	2. Chapter 2

Terra-

Slade has been keeping me here for about two days. So far, he hasn't hurt me too badly yet, but the worst comes later than the best, so I can't put my guard down.

Torn out of my thoughts, I find myself standing in the corner of the dark room he put me in, with him in the doorway, drawing closer. He waves his hand, and the room slowly lights up. I blink and rub my eyes, backing into the corner.

He laughs darkly. "I ran into your little comrades today, Terra. They've taken Alissa from me, and I no longer have a daughter. That needs to change."

"What do you mean?" I ask, felling stupid and confused.

"The Storm Chasers have taken my daughter from me," he repeated, coming closer. I cowered in the corner. He gently took a thick strand of my blonde hair and ran it through his gloved fingers. I stared at him with my wide blue eyes, not wanting to know where he was going to go with this somewhat conversation.

"And you're going to give me another one."

"What do you mean?" I felt very stupid.

His single exposed eye narrowed in a slit. He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall, his arm flatly pressed over my chest.  
I started to realize exactly what he meant as he reached his free hand to my shirt and tried to pull it off.

"No!" I protested. "Let me go!"

"You're not going to escape me this time, Terra. You will pay for what your friends have done."

"Please, don't do this to me! I'm fourteen! I can't have a baby!"

"You can and you will." He tore my shirt off and threw it across the room.

***

Starfire-

"Robin, please calm down." I begged. "I do not like to see you this way."

"Starfire, just go away!" He yelled at me.

"Robin, please." My voice wavered. "You need to take a pill of the chill. Your frustration will not help you."

"You are such a mother fucking troqqie!" His voice echoed off the walls, and I stepped back away from him.

"I am sorry that I cared for you." I burst into tears and ran off to my bedroom. I cannot believe he called me such an awful, awful word! And to think that I, a lost, hopeless alien girl, loved him, a strong, fierce, and kind leader. Or so I thought he was kind.

"Star, you okay in there?" Kali called from outside the door.

"I wish, t-to be alone," My voice struggled to come through from the tears.

"Did something happen?"

"Robin, he called me a troqqie!"

Kali opened the door and came in, closing it gently behind her. "I'm sorry Star. I don't understand what that means."

"Some people feel that Tamaraneans are inferior, so they they calls us Troqs, or Troqqies. They are saying that we are nothing, that we are worthless." I sobbed into my knees. Kali hushed me softly.

"I'll take care of it Starfire," her voice was soft and caring.

"Thank you Kali. You are most kind."

"Robin won't think so."

"You are not going to hurt him, are you?"

"Possibly," Kali smirked.

"Oh, please do not!" I pleaded.

"Why would it matter after he hurt you so?"

"I love him," I admitted. "But please do not tell him. I wish to do that myself."

"I won't. I promise." Kali smiled softly. "You going to be okay?"

"I need a moment,"

"Alright. I'm going to go make Robin sorry."

"Kali, please-"

"I'll be nice."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kali went out, and I resigned to crying my heart out into my knees. I couldn't believe he thought I was worthless to him, when he is worth so much to me. It hurts beyond anything that has ever been done to me before.

"Starfire?" Keely floated into my room, tears in her own eyes.

"Oh, my sweet K'norfka, what's the matter?" I moved over so she could have room and held her close to my chest.

"Nothing," she lied. "I just felt really bad that Robin hurt you like that."

"I can sense you are not being completely honest with me,"

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'it takes one to know one?', Starfire?"

"No," I replied. "I have not. Do explain this."

"Well, if someone calls you something mean, like a Troqqie, then you say, 'it takes one to know one', to them, which means that you have to be a Troqqie to know that someone else is a Troqqie."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Kali's out there giving it to him hard," She stared off into space. "She's kicking his butt, but with words."

"Why are you crying, Keely?" I asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I had nightmares again."

"They are only dreams," I reassured her. "They cannot harm you."

"I know."

"Is there something else going on? You usually are not this upset."

"There's something I haven't told you, that I haven't told anyone."

"What is it?"

"Back home, on Tamaran, I had a little brother. He was only six months old at the time of the accident, and I feel terrible that he has to grow up without a sister." She sobbed into my chest softly, and I held onto her gently.

"I don't want him to have to grow up looking at the pictures, thinking that I left him, because I know my parents would not tell him the truth about what happened. They will say that I left because I did not love him because mother and father paid more attention to him than to me, and that is not true."

Beast Boy-

I thought about my decision to leave the Storm Chasers as I watched Starfire and Keely from the doorway with tears brimming in my eyes. Now I understand why she is so distant from everyone but Starfire. She's had a difficult past, and she doesn't want anything bad to happen now.

"Beast Boy," Starfire said. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Only a minute or two." I walked up to them slowly and sat in the empty space behind Keely. "I'm sorry about your brother," I said with an apologetic smile. "I'm sure he knows in his heart that you love him." I lovingly stroked my fingers through her soft blue hair.

Keely continued crying into Starfire's shoulder.

"Thank you Beast Boy, that's very kind of you."

"I'm sorry I interrupted the two of you, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after the whole thing with Robin."

"I am fine Beast Boy," Starfire smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

I nodded and went back into my room. I stared at the scrap of paper I held in my fingertips.  
Kayandia'r's name was written across it in pink ink pen, and the I was dotted with a heart. I know that it isn't very appropriate for a fourteen year old boy to have a crush on a twelve year old girl, but I just can't help myself. She's so perfect. I only wish she would open up to me, trust me. Love me, even.

***

Jaydra-

Beast Boy totally ditched us for the teen titans, so now I'm going to pull a prank on Machina just because I can.

I grabbed a container of red ink and a feather quill from the kitchen counter and scratched Beast Boy's name off our team list. Now all that was left on the paper was me, Machina, Blackfire, James, and Terra. I kept the ink in hand as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I locked the door and grabbed the box of tampons from the drawer.

Smirking, I covered a few of them in the red ink and put them in a small, white cardboard box. I wrote 'MACHINA' on the top in Sharpie and hid it behind the toilet so the ink would dry up and it would stink really badly. I hid the ink in the cabinet and ran out.

Machina has it coming to him.

After a few hours, I grabbed the box and put in Machina's room.

Hours later, I heard a shriek.

Machina-

Blasting my Eminem album, I went in my room and saw a box on the floor. My name was written in all capitals on the top.

"YAY!" I squealed with childish delight. "A PRESENT!"

I picked it up, and it smelled vile.

"Rotten meatloaf?" I guessed. "Moldy Mac-and-Cheese?" I shrugged. "Guess I'll find out." I opened the box and shrieked.

Inside it were... USED TAMPONS! GROSS!

"DAMN IT JAYDRA!"

Jaydra snickered.

"Where's BB?" I asked, wanting to pawn these off on him.

"He left us for the Titans. Said we were too small of a group or something."

"Moron." I threw the box at Jaydra. "You disgusting man."

"It's ink, and they were in the bathroom for three hours."

"GAWD JADE! EWW!"

"That's what you get for helping Beast Boy tape tampons to me ceiling."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"I saw you."

"Damn. Mmkay, whatevs. See ya.'' I turned and went to my room. Dammit, that little shit is going to get it this time.

Keely-

"Starfire?" I ask.

"Yes, Keely?" She replies patiently.

"I think there is something wrong with me."

"What do you believe is the problem?"

"Every time I see a certain someone, I get this nervous feeling, like there are butterflies in my stomach. At night I have visions of us together, and sometimes they are quite emotional. Have I caught a human disease of some form?"

Starfire laughed softly. "Oh, Keely, that is perfectly normal for a girl your age. It is not a disease. What you feel inside your soul, is love."

"But love is dangerous." I protested, my muscles quivering. "What if my heart breaks, and I die?"

"Being heart broken is merely an expression, Keely. It means that you are very sad about something that happened or that someone did to you. The only way any harm could come to you from it is if someone decides to hurt you physically while you are going through it. You are not diseased."

"I feel very foolish now."

"It is alright. You did not understand, so you asked a question. That is how we learn."

"Do I keep it a secret, or do I tell him?"

"You and Beast Boy are very close friends, yes?"

"How did you know it was him?" I stammered.

"When you do the spacing out, you always come back looking at him with that dreaming look in your eyes."

I felt my face flush, and I stared at Starfire's soft purple carpet.

"Yes," I admitted. "We are close friends. I can trust him, and he is very kind to me."

"He already knows how you feel, and I think he feels the same way for you. I cannot make such decisions for you, I can only tell you to be careful."

"I don't think I'm ready. My heart is, but the words do not come."

"It takes time, my little K'norfka. It takes much time."

"Thank you Starfire."

"You are much welcomed. If you should ever need anything, I will be here."

***

Kali-

I think I made the right choice about joining the Teen Titans. I've gotten to know most of them pretty well, and they're very fun to be around. Keely and Raven don't seem to trust me, or each other. With Raven, I understand why she wouldn't trust someone, and I know that she has feelings inside, behind her tough exterior.

But Keely, I just don't get it. She's only twelve, close to thirteen, why couldn't she trust someone besides Beast Boy and Starfire? Could someone have hurt her so badly that she can't trust anymore? I want her to trust me, but if I push her too much, it'll only make it worse.

I'm going to talk to Starfire about this later, and maybe Beast Boy too.

***

Terra-

Slade is gone, thankfully, for now. I lay on the floor of the dark room, cold, crying, and hurt, physically and emotionally.

Why did he have to do this to me? Couldn't he have just gotten Alissa back?

I hope Machina comes for me soon. I need him now more than ever.

I gaze out the small window at the stars, hoping he will rescue me. I don't know how much longer I can last here.

***

Machina-

I can sense that something terrible has happened to my love. I think I hear Jaydra shouting something about finding Slade, but I know it's only my imagination. He's impossible to find, there's no way some amateur could pull it off.

"MACHINA!" Jaydra screams from the living room. I groan and jump off the bed, tearing open the door as I walk through it.

"What?" I ask. My eyes widen at what she says.

"I found Terra."

"WHAT?! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"In Slade's base, about seven miles northeast of here. We'll go get her in the morning."

"I'm going now."

"What? Machina, you can't possibly be serious! It's midnight!"

"Terra is in danger. I don't care what time it is, I'm going after her, whether or not you come with."

"What's going on? I heard you guys yelling, are you fighting over tampons again?" Blackfire asked.

"We're way past that." Jaydra replied.

"We know where Terra is, and she wants to wait until morning to go after her!"

"Machina, it's midnight. All of the other team members are asleep."

"I don't need your help, or your permission."

"Technically you do, since Jade's the leader."

"Machina, trust me. You'll do better if you wait."

"I'm not going to wait."

"Go to sleep. That's an order."

"I quit." I slammed the communicator on the table so hard it shattered. "I won't let you get in the way this time."

"You can't go by yourself, Machina." Jade reasoned. "I'll come with you, and Blackfire can come if she wants to."

"I'm not dragging you along with me. I'm going alone."

"But you'll get hurt, or even killed!"

I sighed. "I'm not taking you with me. I'm going to ask the Titans for assistance."

"For the love of GAWD Machina! You are so damn stubborn!"

"That's just how I am." I walked out the door, slamming it behind me. I activated my rocket boots and flew towards the tower.

"Aww ye-uhh, I'm Iron Man!" I laughed to myself as I burst through the sky.

Landing on the doorstep, I knocked on the door. Starfire opened it and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello traveler!" Her voice was very happy and floaty. "May I assist you?"

"I need to speak to Robin urgently." I requested politely.

"He is busy," Starfire replied. "What do you wish to speak to him about?"

"I know where Slade is. He has my friend prisoner, and I can't rescue her myself. I wanted to ask him to help me get her back, and I will return the favor with whatever he asks."

"Come," Starfire smiled. "I will talk to him."

"Thank you, miss."

Starfire giggled, her cheeks a dark crimson color. She led me inside and I waited in the living room.

"Robin," She said, floating into a room.

"Starfire, I'm busy." Robin answered flatly.

"This is important." She insisted. "Someone has come to see you. He knows where Slade is."

Robin came out of the room, which I assumed was his lab.

"Hi." I said casually.

"Hello." He replied.

"I know the location of Slade's base, and he has a friend of mine prisoner there. I can't rescue her on my own, and I know you've been trying to find him for a long time, so I thought I would come and exchange a deal. I give you the location, and you and a few of your teammates help me rescue my friend."

"Great." He smiled. "Cyborg, James, Beast Boy, and Raven." He called into the living room. "You guys will come with us. Scratch that. Everybody, let's go."

"Thanks Robin." I said quietly, thinking of Terra, and hoping she wouldn't be hurt too badly. I made a solemn vow to myself:

I will kill Slade if she's pregnant, and I will raise the child with her. I won't act all apologetic every second of every day, because that only makes it worse.


	3. OC's

OC's

A/N- Kali doesn't come in for awhile yet so I will but her information at the end of Chapter err, something.

Character By: Little Miss Diva 152 (id: 4797948) Name: Kayandia'r (Kay-ah-end-air) (English: Keely)  
Nicknames: Tamaranean- Kayia (Kay-ia) English- none  
Age: 12  
Gender: Female  
Birth Day: No one knows  
Hair(Color, Length, Style): Keely has long, bright blue hair that is braided down her back at waist level. She has to be careful not to sit on it sometimes when it hangs loose.  
Eyes: Her irises are a dark storm cloud grey, her pupils are death black, and the sclera is light grey.  
Ethnicity: Tamaranean  
Skin Tone: Her skin is a dull, light burnt orange, a tiny bit darker than Starfire's.  
Height: 4'9  
Build: She is naturally very skinny, and if she does not eat for a day or two her ribs will show through her skin.  
Normal Attire: She wears a lavender T-Shirt with torn Jean shorts an inch and a half above the knee, and a green butterfly charm onto a circle silver pendant that opens and closes attached to a silver chain. Her pink lace up converse boots go up to below her knees.  
Basic Personality: Keely is very quiet, and is frightened very easily. It is nearly impossible to get her to open up, with an exception of Starfire, whom she opens up to quite easily. To get her to open up, she has to know she can trust you, which is very hard to obtain.  
Likes: Keely is fascinated by snow, which she thinks are white fluffs of magic. She will go outside in the snow and dance around until she falls onto the hill. She will lay there for awhile until she decides to go in, or until she has to. She will also go down by the ocean and swim for long periods of time.  
Dislikes: Villains, Excessive and Unnecessary Violence  
Fears: Slade  
Recurring Nightmares: Being kidnapped, mostly by Slade but it's just as terrifying even if it's someone else, getting pregnant against her will.  
Phobias: Keely is slightly claustrophobic.  
Habits: Spacing out at random times. She will usually end up staring at Beast Boy without noticing.  
Mannerisms: She will often not answer or look at someone when they are speaking to her, only give them a look of understanding and a nod. If she is asked a question she will offer up a shrug and a small smile.  
Favorite Memory: Kayandia'r does not remember much about her past, but she remembers her little brother Ryand'r, or Ryan in English.  
Ambitions: Keely wants to fit in on Earth, despite her shyness and strange appearance. Her dying wish is to eventually return to Tamaran and meet her brother, who is now two.  
Backstory: Kayandia'r does not remember her past due to a tragic accident when she was ten years old, but she has a picture of her baby brother Ryand'r (Ryan) taken the day before the accident in her butterfly locket. She was flying home from somewhere when she crashed into a cliff near the palace and fell down into the valley below, cracking a fraction of her spine in her upper back, which caused her to lose most of her memory. Starfire found her buried in the snow a day later and took her in. She later remembers that her mother and father did not love her, and they thought that she was a disgrace not only to them, but to Tamaran, and that she should do the world a favor and kill herself.  
Family: Keely sees Starfire as a mother figure, since she saved her life, and cares for her. She feels connected to Raven, since they both  
Friends: Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy  
Looks For In Love Interests: Someone that will accept her for who she is, and won't push her to talk when she doesn't want to. She wants someone who will support her decisions and won't underestimate her for her age. She has a crush on Beast Boy but is afraid to tell him.  
Powers And Skills: Keely can breathe underwater, fly, shoot ice bolts from her fingertips, breathe fire, and is skilled in karate.  
Costume: She wears a special silver bracelet on her left wrist, and she will have pink and purple highlights in her hair and stripes on her shorts when she presses the button.  
Tech: She has a simple cell phone with a draw out keyboard.  
Other Info: Keely is very sensitive, and you have to be extremely careful not to hurt her.

-0.0-

Character By: DiamondWings154 (id: 5019789)  
The character's real name is Jaydra, but she prefers Jade or Jay. Her superhero name is Evelyn, and she went by that for awhile until Machina read her diary and told everyone about it. Also, she has a secret, she's from a place called Alaria, and she's the princess, but went to Earth because of the danger her powers posed. She transforms, and when she does, she wears a light blue crop top with stretchy pants, and a darker blue cape. Her power is the ability to mimic the attacks of others, but she can't control it. (Say that Starfire shot a starbolt at her, Jade would then be able to mimic Starfire's starbolts.) She is very spunky, but if you need someone to make you feel better, calm you down, etc. she's the perfect person. She pretends that nothing affects her, but the truth is that it does, and she will do anything to help others when they are in danger. However, she's built up a lot of barriers, and has trust issues, since her parents sent her away from Alaria. Her favorite color is blue, and as of now, she can control the elements, but that's it.

-  
By: ChuChu0 (id: 4861570)  
Name: Garret James Gonzales

Name: Garret James Gonzales  
Description: Black shirt with a lightning bolt on it along with black denim jeans. His hair is spike up while he has goggles on his head. His hair is spiked up and he wears a shark tooth necklace around his neck. He also has a scar on his eye which he patched with a bandanna.  
Personality: Jake is much of a loner who keeps quiet. However, if you cross the line with him, he will definitely release his anger on you. There is actually a reason for being quiet distant from others, he is quiet afraid of talking too much, because sometimes secrets get revealed about him.  
Powers: He has the power to control electricity. This also means that he is able to control anything that is technology. Some tactics he uses to help his team fight crime is by using his electricity by creating a barrier around his teammates. On the offensive side, creates a ball of electricity in his hands, and then releases it at his target.  
Background: Jake lived a horrible life. He had a drunken father who beat him constantly and a mother who was basically the damsel in distress who neglected Jake. However, he had a really kind sister named Amy. Amy always stood by his side and helped him in any way. At school, he would tell him how things were, since she was older than him. Then, there was the breaking point. When Jake was 13, he decided to come out to his family. Amy was supportive of it, his mother didn't care, but his father. He grabbed his whip and hit him in the eye, resulting in his scar. When he tried to hit again, a bolt of lightning struck him from Jake. Jake didn't know how this happened, however his father was just unconscious on the floor. Immediately he ran away sticking to the streets, however he finally remembered who he left. His sister Amy. After that, he hasn't heard from Amy or any of his family members. He stuck to the streets, using his new powers to help him along the way. He wishes he can find Amy again.  
Crushes?: Garret doesn't really have a crush on anyone in particular, although he is impressed by Keely's will to keep quiet, thinking it's natural because he doesn't know of her past like Starfire does. He admires Beast Boy for his humor and uplifting attitudes, but keeps it to himself. He may talk to Raven about it since most likely they'll become friends.

Best Friend?: Raven. He can relate to her pain and how they both have/had a father that looked down on them. He does not feel any strong emotion towards her, only friendship and trust.

Character By HolyMaryMotherofGawd (id: 4897586)  
Name: Tyler , Goes by Machina Abilities: Has highly enhanced strength, agility, and dexterity due to genetic augmentation. He can lift up to five tonnes, and can jump to about six times his height. Has a domed helmet attached to his central nervous system which he can activate on thought. As for what it looks like, it resembles 'Zer0' from Borderlands 2 somewhat.  
Powers: None.  
Weapons: Uses an alien bow and three different types of alien arrows, each carrying a different payload. One just impacts and detonates in a spout of glowing orange liquid, another hits the target, charges for a second, and explodes in the same liquid, the third sticks in the opponent and sends a wave of energy through the target, cutting off their brain activity, killing them. Machina never uses the third arrow. The arrows have pulsating orange heads, and are unlimited in number, as his quiver instantly produces another arrow if one is used. His final device is the Tether, a square, brace like object on his wrist that can launch a glowing, blue rope of energy to grab an object to pull/throw around. With practice, he later finds he can use it as a whip.

Personality: Laid back, sarcastic, outgoing ar times, speaks in a slightly growly 'Master Chief' voice. He still manages to sound youthful. He is quick to jump to conclusions and assume things, which is an effect of his mass paranoia. He is paranoid of almost everybody and everything around him. He has a very negative outlook of things in his own head, and is mentally unstable, but he manages to keep those thoughts and feelings stuffed down in the deepest parts of his mind. He is not afraid to speak his mind, even if it's something people don't want to hear, or will offend someone. Will stand up to people(even Raven) if he's had enough of something.

Relationships: Seems to get along the best with Cyborg. He likes Beast Boy to an extent (not in *that* way), yet is slightly annoyed by his slight narcissism. He and Robin have developed a friendship of sorts, but they both have people they consider to be 'closer' to them. Starfire treats him how she treats all of her friends, with love. He is envious of Starfire's ability to be naturally cheerful and see the good and wonder of everything life has to offer. He has a crush on Raven, who gives him the cold shoulder, treating him similarily to how she treats Beast Boy. She doesn't hate him, though. He gets over this and confesses his love to Terra.

Appearence: Short, brown hair gelled up, brown eyes, average build. His outfit consists of a black top with glowing red markings that has the sleeves cut off. His pants are black as well, but a darker shade. A grey metallic spine with glowing orange edges runs down his spinsl chord, connecting to the helmet at the back of his head. The helmet is almost completely concealed in the spine, and it envelops his head on thought. Appearence that resembles the helmet is Zer0 from Borderlands 2.

Backstory: While wandering in a remote area in Guatemala, Tyler found an alien shrine of sone sort. It contained a bow, the Tether, and the helmet. After putting on the helmet, it pierced his spine and latched on to his brain stem. A research team found him, and brought him back to GenLABS, which was creating a classified supersoldier project involving generic enhancements. 2 scientists, Fred and Donna gave him the augmentations to keep him alive from the trauma the helmet had caused him. This gave him his enhanced abilities. He was kept a secret for 6 months, but was found out. Fred and Donna were killed in a set up lab accident, and Tyler was painfully experimented on for 4 months, adding to his abilities somewhat. He managed to escape, and has been on the run for two weeks. GenLABS has seemed to slow their searches, but he is still paranoid.  
-:D-hi!-  
Character By Demetra Blackstone (id: 4172182)  
Name: Elizabeth Jane Sinclair  
Nicknames: Most Everybody calls her Elizabeth. Her family calls her Lizzie, which she thinks is way too childish. Her boyfriend calls her Bess, which is his pet name for her.  
Age: She is eighteen years and six weeks old  
Birthday: June 19th  
Hair: Her copper hair falls to the middle of her back. It is wavy, and usually is worn in a high ponytail or a braid. It is thick. Most characters would describe her hair as um...brown if they were asked. However, her boyfriend would describe it as always smelling of strawberries and looking like a shiny penny.  
Eyes: Her eyes are smokey grey.  
Skin Tone: Most characters would describe her skin as white. However, her boyfriend says it's the color of a lightly toasted marshmallow.  
Nationality: USA  
Ethnicity: Scotch-Irish-American  
Height: 5'6  
Build: She is slender, with a light bone structure.  
Normal Clothing: If she were asked to describe what she wore, she would say it was comfortable, easy to change into or out of. She wears brightly colored prairie skirts that are mid calf-length and just cover the top of her calf-high boots. She wears a loose tunic that goes with the skirt. She wears a sash around her waist.  
What jewelery they are wearing: She wears hoop earrings  
Personality: Growing up, she was always a happy girl who loved to twirl and play with dolls. She always had a smile on her face, and was always laughing. She would always be running around with her friends and playing with them. Once she started the fourth grade, she started become more serious with her school, and spending more time on that and trying to impress a boy name Daniel Carlisle by making it to the school spelling bee. She made it in, but he wasn't that impressed. By the end of the seventh grade, she had met a boy named Luca James, whom she fell in love and began dating. She thought being a serious student wasn't good enough.  
Likes and Dislikes: She likes to hang out with friends and go to the movies. Her favorite genre of movie and music is musicals. Her favorites are Sound of Music, West Side Story, Phantom of the Opera, and Les Miserables.  
Fears and Phobias: She is afraid that people will find out her secret, and that her teammates won't want her on the team anymore. Because of her nightmare, she is terrified of cats.  
Habits: She often puts her feet up on the coffee table even though she knows she's not supposed to. She often will take seconds or thirds, claiming she has a voracious appetite. She will often lock herself in her room when she's scared or hurt.  
Mannerisms: When she begins to get scared or nervous, she will nibble on her nails, which she keeps short because of it. When she's irritated, she seems to snap at people for no reason other than she can.  
Most Prized Possession: Her most prized possession is a cross pendant that was given to her by her grandmother, whom she was exceptionally close to.  
Aspirations: She wants to be a cardiologist when she grows up.  
Worst Nightmare: She often dreams she's in an open area trying to escape from a hypnotic cat. She often wakes up screaming because the dream seems real, and she hates cats.  
Darkest Secret: She slept with her boyfriend on the night of her eighteenth birthday and is six weeks pregnant because of it. If the topic of kids ever came up she would immediately change the subject because she doesn't want her teammates knowing she's pregnant until they absolutely have to accept it. She would initially run away from the team if they found out, but one of the teammates she's closer to would run after. Her teammates would be shocked that she's pregnant, and all but one would just ignore her compleately or treat her as if she were a liability. When she first joins, she tells her team mates that she gets sick a lot, in attempt to hide her pregnancy. If the child is a girl, she will name it Eleanor Katherine Sinclair, after her mother. But if it's a boy, she will name it Josiah Christopher Sinclair, after her grandfather. She wants to wait until it is born to know the gender.  
Stress: Having to hide her pregnancy is her biggest stresser. She holds the stress in until she snaps when her teammates find out. Then she runs away from the team.  
Family and Friends: Her mother is Eleanor Caitlin Sinclair. She has the same copper hair that Elizabeth has, but is shoulder length. Her skin and eyes are also the same color. Eleanor is a woman who loves to be organized and doesn't things when their out of place. She also loves collecting books. Elizabeth tends to act like a neat freak around her mother because she knows that what she'd want.  
Her father is Daniel Christopher Sinclair. He is a rough looking guy with shaggy, mahogany hair that falls to his ears and dark blue eyes. His skin is a shade or two darker than Elizabeth's.  
Friends: She would want people as friends who would get along with each other. They don't have to run in the same circles, but they have to get along. She would probably act like a giggly school girl among her friends, laughing and joking around, but then she would know when to be quiet.  
Love Interest: Her boyfriend is Luca James. He is a drama geek, and a Shakespeare nerd. He treats Elizabeth as if she were his entire world. She flirts with him, but lately has been having to force herself to.

Starfire- Age 15  
Robin- Age 16  
Raven- Age 15  
Cyborg- Age 17  
Beast Boy- Age 14  
Terra- Age 15  
Slade- Age 34

[Why dafuq do all of these id's start with a 4?! Why not a 6, or an 8?! Sorry, I just had to do that.]  
A/N- Chapter three will be immediately released after this. Also, the love interests will not appear in the context unless they are members of the titans or storm chasers.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N- I neglected researching Tamaranean words before writing the previous chapters, which was really stupid of me, and I mixed up "Bumgorf" and "K'norfka."  
Bumgorf means "a protégée or pupil, often in need of a parent or guardian, or K'norfka, in Tamaranean. I thought it was the other way again, so I apologize for my mistakes. Starfire means to call Keely her "sweet little Bumgorf" rather than K'norfka, as Starfire is Keely's K'norfka.

That being said, dammit there are a LOT of red spell check lines on my page now. This iPod dictionary is a disgrace to Tamaran. Sorry.

*Flashback- Keely*

"You are nothing but a disappointment!" Mother shouted.

"I know mother." I reply blankly. "You tell me everyday, and whenever I do something that pisses you off."

"You are an embarrassment to this family, and ESPECIALLY to Tamaran."

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask.

"You never do anything I ask of you. You don't ever wear half the clothes I buy for you, you never listen, and you're always out with that boy."

"The clothes you buy me are stupid and girly. I don't sing, I don't play instruments, and I'm ten years old now. I'm not the smartest girl in the world, and writing may be a waste of time to you, but who the fuck do you think writes those thousand page novels you sit and read all day? I have every right to work to earn money to buy things that a mother that didn't have a giant pole shoved up her ass would buy for her daughter," She slapped me across the face, but I brushed it off and kept talking. "like clothes they would actually wear. That shit you put in my closet, I'd go out naked in public before I wore any of it."  
She slapped me again. "Don't you speak to me that way!" She screeched.  
"AND THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH XANDAIR!" I yelled, shaking the walls of the house with the power in my voice.

"There are far too many faults to list."

"Name two."

"Don't challenge me Kayia."

"You only say that because you know you will lose."

"Fine. He drinks far too much alcohol for a decent man his age, and he dresses like a peasant."

"Mom, peasants can't afford ripped up jeans."

"Well they look terrible!"

"He ripped his jeans in a fight to protect me, your so imperfect embarrassment of a daughter. Those few moments made me feel more loved and protected than anything you've ever done. SO HOW'S THAT FOR FAULTS?! HUH?!"

End of Flashback

I look down at the blurred carpet as the tears flow fast and uncontrollable. I can't love Beast Boy and leave Xandair. He saved my life god damn it. I owe it to him, and I love him now more than ever.

Starfire came into the room, quickly flying to the bed and embracing me.

"Oh, my sweet little Bumgorf!" She exclaimed. "What is the matter?"

"I remember an argument I had with my mother the day before I left home."

"Yes?" She knew I had more to say, so I continued.

"I had a lover back home, Xandair, and now here I am falling in love with another, and now I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"I an very sorry Keely, but I do not know what to say. I cannot tell you what to do with your life. If the opportunity comes, I will take you back to Tamaran so you can see him, and Ryand'r, and you can find out for yourself if he is truly the right one to love."

"Thank you Starfire."

"You are very much welcome." She gently stroked my hair and helped me to cease my tears.

Terra-

I wake up on the cold stone floor, breathing heavily. That was quite a nightmare. Now I can be in a bit of peace knowing that I won't get pregnant, since that little 'affair' never actually happened. I breathe a sigh of relief, then begin to have second thoughts.

I was just unconscious for who knows how long, and I hurt everywhere. I don't even know what happened anymore. It may be a nightmare, or a memory. Slade could have done that to me, or he could not have. Everything is just a blur.

Machina-

"Machina, you, Raven, Beast Boy, Keely, and Starfire scan the area since you can fly and let us know if it's safe." Robin orders. I fly hence forth with the others, thinking of Terra. The look of happiness in her eyes when I reach her keeps me going, even though I'm dead tired.

"Tell us about this friend of yours." Starfire requests gleefully.

"Umm, her name's Terra, she's got blonde hair, really big blue eyes, she's really funny, and she's kinda scary sometimes."

"Wait a second, you found TERRA?!" Beast Boy exclaims.

"Well yeah, duh. Figured you'd know about that since you ditched our team, which you had been on for SIX FREAKING MONTHS!"

"Dude, calm down. Seriously, you're overreacting." Beast Boy rolled his hawk morphed eyes.

"No. I most certainly am NOT OVERREACTING!" I protest. "You left our team after all we had done for you JUST because you thought that we weren't famous enough for you."

"Well I'd at least like some CREDIT for saving the city's ass!"

"Being a super hero isn't about the credit, Beast Boy. It's about fighting evil and doing what's right. Fame is sometimes an added bonus."

"No one wants to hear you useless lectures Tyler." He sighs and flies ahead of us.

For moments, he is faded into the dark, thick, mysteriously grey mist that forms around the abandoned warehouse he uses as a base.

"Clear!" He shouts after what seems like an eternity of excruciating silence. My heart rates quickens with anxiety as I think of my precious Terra, and I speed ahead of the others as the adrenaline soars through my veins at remarkable speeds.

***

Dust rises slightly from the sandy ground as the five of us land in front of the door to Slade's warehouse. He stands in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest, his exposed eye narrowed into a hellish burning hateful slit.

Robin, Cyborg, Garret, James, and Elizabeth stand along with us, and together we stand before Slade, ready to attack.

Slade laughs warily. "I see you are attempting to win back your loved one, Machina."

"Let Terra go!" I roar with intense fury.

Slade blinked his eye. "You are such a foolish boy. You took my daughter away from me, so I took your little friend, and in a few short months, she'll be giving me another child to take the place of the one you took from me. Really, it's all fair."

Third Person

Elizabeth felt uneasy after hearing what Slade had done to Terra. She put her hand on her stomach for a moment, then quickly moved it away so the others would not see if they turned to face her, the lone warrior behind all the others.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Machina screamed, his volume intensifying within his rage. His breathing was ragged and forceful, as if he wished to beat up his lungs.

"It was quite enjoyable, really."

Keely's orange tinted skin on her cheeks turned pale, and she squeezed her grey eyes shut tightly.

Several of the titans gagged at the sickening visions that floated through their minds.

Raven remained expressionless, but those near her could hear her voice over the gagging sounds coming from the others.

"Gross." Raven said in her usual deadpan.

"AH! EW! SICK! DISGUSTING!" Various cries could be heard in the back of the formation, especially from Robin and Cyborg.

"It's a fact of life, boys." Slade turned his gaze to them.

"Not with a thirty year old man and a fifteen year old girl!" Machina yelled.

"Sometimes that's how it plays out. Alissa's mother was only seventeen when she was born."

"You're a GAWD DAMNED MOTHER FRICKIN PEDOPHILIAC BITCH!"

"I am also a murderer." He tilted his head to the side. The titans turned to look at the dead body on the ground.

"SISTER!" Starfire shrieked in anguish, her shrill voice piercing the night air.

Blackfire lay motionlessly on the ground, her large violet eyes wide open, glistening fearfully. Her neck was twisted at an excruciating looking angle, and a knife was plunged through her thin stomach.

Starfire knelt beside her sister, or what was left of her, and sobbed wildly.

Machina opened his mouth to scream something hateful, but he bit his tongue lightly and held it back. He instead let his fist fly up into the bottom of Slade's jaw.

With an echoing snap, Slade's head jerked back violently. It dangled slightly over his left shoulder, his neck bone snapped in half. He fell to the ground, and not even a single breath was heard from him. His skin hardened to stone, and he was gone.

Machina's eyes widened in horror as he stared at his fist. The others looked at him, wide eyed, sharing the horror. They all turned their gazes to Starfire, who still wept over the lost of her sister.

A small girl at about the age of eight wandered out towards them from the trees and brush surrounding the warehouse. Machina recognized her immediately.

"Alissa." He whispered to no one in particular. "She's alive."

"Step back." Alissa said to Starfire. "There is still time."

Starfire did not understand what Alissa meant, but she obeyed regardlessly.

Alissa took Starfire's place by Blackfire's side. Slowly, she tore out the blood covered knife from Blackfire's stomach. She placed her index fingertip slightly inside the wound, her biokinetic powers repairing her internal organs that had been damaged by the knife.

Machina locked his vision on the area behind where Slade was standing before he had knocked him down. It was very dark, with only a small lightbulb to illuminate it. The walls were made of concrete, stained with blood in various places. It looked empty, despite Slade having been there for several months. No sight of Terra was found.

"I'm going in." He declared, taking a step forward.

"No." Alissa defied him. She had a small trace of Russian accent in her voice, raising a little suspicion as to what her origins were. "It is not safe in there. You must wait until Blackfire has awakened. She may have vital information. Sit down, get comfortable, build a fire, it may be awhile."

Machina blinked before plunking down on the concrete step in front of the warehouse.

***

Blackfire slowly opened her eyes, murmuring something no one else could hear.

The titans and former Storm Chaser had all fallen asleep around the ashes of the dying fire they had built in the center of the abandoned cliff terrain.

All was quiet, except Alissa's busy working. She had wandered in the forest to collect herbs and leaves for magical purposes. She had even created a regeneration mix for her father after the last Titan, Robin, had finally fallen asleep.

"Where am I?" Blackfire murmured.

"That does not matter," Alissa assured her. "Slade is gone now."

"Terra!" She exclaimed. "Is she alright?!"

"We don't know where she is. His base is loaded with secret entrances, and they are all soundproof. There's no way to find her in there."

"I will find her." Machina declared, having been listening in on them for quite a while. "No matter what it takes."

"It is dangerous." Alissa warned.

"How come you sound Russian?"

"My mother is Madame Rouge." She admitted. "They both got drunk at a bad guy convention."

Machina snickered. "Ha ha. Bad guy convention."

Alissa rolled her eyes. "It's not like it matters. That doesn't make me who I am."

"Uh, yeah it does."

"On the INSIDE dipstick."

"Even your insults are babyish."

Alissa gave him the finger.

"You do know what that means, right?"

***  
"Yes. It means go fuck yourself. I'm young but not stupid."  
"Well ex-cuse me missy."  
"Go find your partner before I permanently damage your baby making stick."  
"Umm, that's harsh."  
"I will break it, don't judge me by my size. I've already broken someone's, don't think I won't do it to you."  
"NO!" He squealed in terror. "DON'T BREAK MY MAGIC MAKING STICK!"  
"You are such an idiot. Now go in and find your partner in crime."  
"She's not MY partner in crime, Alissa. She's your daddy's." He made an overly exaggerated gagging noise.  
"Yeah, I get it. Now get your ass in there."  
"Okay." Machina turned and pointed his butt at the door before proceeding to walk backwards through the doorway whilst wiggling his ass.  
Alissa rolled her eyes while being deafened by Blackfire's snickering.  
Alissa elbowed her. "You're not supposed to laugh!"  
"I know."

All of the secret compartments had been opened and left easy to spot before Machina had come in, and he looked into each and every one until he found Terra.  
She was curled up in the corner, her face buried in her knees, crying softly. At the sound of footsteps, she screamed quietly, as her heart beat faster and faster.  
"Terra," Machina said softly. "Terra, it's me. You're safe now."  
"Tyler?" She whispered, gazing up at him. She blinked then turned her head to the side, putting her arm up to shield her vision.  
"No more of your tricks," she begged. "Please, I've been through enough."  
"Terra, I'm not tricking you. I promise." Machina's eyes glistened with tears as he reached his left arm out toward his beloved.  
"He isn't, but I am."  
Machina turned around to face the one standing behind him. He knocked his enemy down, then bolted the three feet across the room to Terra. He pulled out his bow and an arrow, then stopped as he gazed up as the figure looming over him...

MWAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! UPDATE COMING SOON.  
-KIRA


	5. Chapter 4

_Machina looked up at the figure looming over him. Terra cowered in the corner, then blinked in shock._

"Raven?" She exclaimed. "What's going on-" She was interrupted by a slap in the face.

"You stole my boyfriend!" She yelled, her voice filled with rage. "AND you were having affairs with him!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I didn't want any of this to happen, Raven. I'm sorry, honestly. I would never steal anyone from you, even if he is twice your age."

"That's just your cover story. You two planned all of this so it would look he took you and forced you to do it!"

"Raven, you do realize that if that were the real situation then he would be cheating on you, right?"

"Your team killed his child, and I can't give him another one, because I have to help him with other things. You can give him another child, and you planned this because you're trying to steal him from me!"

"Raven, I'm not like that. I'm sorry about what I did, but this is not what I wanted. I never would have come here in the first place if he hadn't captured me."

Raven's knees buckled beneath her, and she put her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry Terra." She sobbed into the sleeves of her leotard. "I'm just upset that he would choose you to carry his child instead of me."

"It's okay Raven. I get it. I'm sure he had a reason for it, he always does."

"That I do, Terra." Slade stood behind them in the shadows.

Machina wrapped his arms over his quivering lover.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted.

"Calm down." Slade said. "I don't need her anymore. What I need, is to explain things to my precious Raven."

Raven quickly dried her eyes and stood up to face her boyfriend.

"I thought you loved her instead of me." She said.

"Why Raven, I could never love another. I merely used Terra. Your father and I get along quite well, and causing you to be with child could potentially break our alliance." Slade explained.

"I didn't know you and daddy were friends."

"Merely acquaintances, my dear Raven. You and I have no time for friends, only each other."

Machina stood up and clenched his fists.

"You'll be lucky if you ever see her again after this." He pulled out his bow and the most dangerous of his arrows and shot him between the eyes.

"SLADE!"

His body hit the ground and dissipated in a blue flash. The arrow lay on the cement floor, the orange liquid pooled beside it.

"Let's go." Machina jumped up, practically dragging Terra behind him by the wrist.

*** Later

"You didn't have to kill him you know." Terra said.

"I know." Machina replied. "But I did it to keep you safe."

"If I do end up with Slade's child, I want you to be the father for it."

"Of course, Terra. I'll guard you and the child with my life."

"I don't want you to die." Her eyes fill with tears.

"I would do it in a heartbeat if it kept you safe."

Terra didn't speak a word of reply.

"I love you Terra." Machina whispered. "More than anything in the world."

"Tyler?" She questioned.

"What is it darling?" He replied, focusing his attention on her.

"Are you upset with me?"

"For what?" He asked.

"For letting Slade take advantage of me."

"Of course not. Why would I be?"

"I didn't try to fight him. I basically let him use me."

"Hey, I'm not mad at you because of something that someone did to you."

"That's not the only thing." Terra's voice was quiet.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, slightly tense.

"He's my father."

***

Raven lay sobbing her heart out on the cement floor where the arrow lay. She picked it up and examined it.

"I don't want to live in a world without you..." She sang softly to herself, thinking of her favorite song. Raven could almost feel the song's sad tone,

"Fear not, my love." Said a voice from behind her. She turned her head and saw her lover standing behind her.

"Slade!" She cried, jumping up and running towards him. "I thought you were really gone."

"I am. This is my last message to you."

"You can't leave me here! I'll die without you!"

"Forget about me, Raven. Kill Robin, and forget me. It's for the best."

"No!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Don't leave me! Please!"

"It is for the best, Raven!"

With a small flash, he was gone. Raven collapsed on the floor, her tears staining the cement. She picked up the arrow and looked at it for a moment.

"If I kill Robin, then the titans will be destroyed. If I kill myself, then Trigon will be destroyed, and I will be with my love forever."

She took a quick wavering breath, then raised the arrow toward her chest.

"Raven, don't!" Robin cried. "I understand it hurts, but you'll be okay."

"I'll never be okay without him Robin." She sobbed. "You're wrong!"

Within another forced breath, she plunged the arrow into her chest.

"Raven, there's no toxin left in it." Robin knelt down beside her and pulled the arrow out of her chest.

She grabbed the bird-a-rang from Robin's belt and slit herself with it several times, crimson blood pouring from the wounds.

Her eyelids closed, eyes rolling backwards behind them.

Raven was dead, and there was no bringing her back.

***

Dayfire lay on the floor of the Gordanian's airship, hands bound tightly with a metal clasp that covered her neck, chin and mouth. Her ankles were tied together, the left one she swore had been broken.

"She will be the perfect bait for Princess Koriand'r (Starfire)," The leader laughed evilly. "An innocent girl in her place will surely make her surrender."

"I am not entirely sure you are correct." The girl watched him with her large blue eyes.

"Silence human." Leader Gordanian ordered. "Your opinion means no matter."

Terris blinked and continued to watch him.

The Gordanian's could read minds, but no one could read Terris'. She blocked her thoughts, placing a barrier before them. Occasionally, she'd show something, but other than that, she was completely hidden from them.

Terris was the only human any of them had seen in ten years, and they took her out of curiosity, and Dayfire for Princess Bait.

This place sure is creepy...

***

Starfire

They have returned. They being the Gordanian's. Their tribe is at war with Tamaran, and I was the peace sacrifice because of Blackfire. They treated me terribly, and I escaped and came here. I have received word from them, and they say if I do not go to them in four day's time, then they will kill the girl they have prisoner on their ship. I do not know who she is, but I will go to spare her from them. As princess, it is my duty, and I will do it. Hopefully the others will find someone to take my place. 


End file.
